


Dead Heart

by ELBRANDY271



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Action, Broken Dreams, Change of life for Akko, Character Death, Drama, Gen, New Evil, Rivalry, Sadness, The punishment of Croix, akko vs chariot, alternative ending, get out of the problem and get up, jail luna nova, new akko, new diana, the end of magic, the world destroyed by the croix missile, what happened after the football game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2019-08-07 16:02:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16411589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ELBRANDY271/pseuds/ELBRANDY271
Summary: The little Akko always shows up before her companions as a carefree, anxious, imperative and mainly cheerful person, always happy and content as if happiness were to fill the world, giving way to her main goal which is to be a witch as well as Shiny Chariot.without realizing that it was a time bomb with an accountant already turned on by the frustration and anger that she had and hid by her failures in her classes, the null respect she got from the other witches or professors or from the defamation they made his biggest idol, that bomb was right in his heart that when she exploded, it would change her tonality, personality and goal.ALTERNATIVE ENDING





	1. Chapter 1

The little Akko always shows up before her companions as a carefree, anxious, imperative and mainly cheerful person, always happy and content as if happiness were to fill the world, giving way to her main goal which is to be a witch as well as Shiny Chariot.

without realizing that it was a time bomb with an accountant already turned on by the frustration and anger that she had and hid by her failures in her classes, the null respect she got from the other witches or professors or from the defamation they made his biggest idol, that bomb was right in his heart that when she exploded, it would change her tonality, personality and goal.

ALTERNATIVE ENDING


	2. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prologue

People to hide their feelings or to keep their emotions tend to wear masks, always trying to show their best faces to situations to hide their real ills that affect it, this is mostly to avoid attracting people's attention or do not worry your friends or family

The mask with time begins to break, begins to crack small by little falling bit by bit showing the true facet of the person, between them is the mask of Atsuko Kagari.

Akko after a rare and traumatic dream manages to wake up relieved to see that she is no longer in that city full of zombies but was in her bed with her friends who slept in their respective beds in a room of the prestigious school for witches, all right up there

Realizing that it is still night Akko takes advantage of the time she has to grab her cards from Shiny Chariot and play with them imagining herself with her own cards ... Kagari letters, fantasizing about the images of the cards, was a good way had akko to unravel or forget everything for a moment, just to imagine her idol transformed into a minotaur or a fairy that Akko's mood rose to the clouds, as if it were a bottle of soda that when beaten, when opened it is possible to throw away all the foam that the bottle has on all sides wetting all the people around it.

But this moment of Akko's fantasy was going to make it different from the rest when a memory of a certain person's voice was heard in her ear causing a rather unpleasant chill

\- Still thinking about Akko stupidities? and so she wants to be a witch? What a waste of time, "says a well-known voice that Akko hated to listen to.

-Akko because you do not grab that broom and you start to sweep, that can make it much easier haha-

the voices were nothing more and nothing less than Hannah and Barbara respectively but with the big difference that they were thoughts that Akko had, as if suddenly those 2 minions were in front of her watching as she plays with her cards and they start To make fun of her as a circus clown, this was wrong in several ways.

But there were 3 very important reasons that made the days in Luna Nova very hard for the girl

despite the fact that many times she has left mouths opens more than one for her exploits

Being considered as a monkey who escaped from her cage Akko just ignored what they said and continued on her way, to where Lotte and Sucy, her great friends were or to hang out together with the green team, Amanda, Constanze and Jaminska with who also passed the time and joked and laughed, so she could omit what was happening

but the detail is that it had been a while since she had joined Luna Nova, she had put on her uniform and started receiving classes, and the comments were already routine

-Because she does not finish withdrawing-

-She is useless ... that can be motivated by a stupid dream-

-The festival was pure luck, I'm surprised they did not give a punishment for breaking the tradition-

-Akko could have all the desire in the world to want to be a witch, but without discipline and order only wasted time, it is better for her to leave so that after the dishonor is not worse- A few words spoken by a teacher

This leads Akko to the second problem, insecurity.

Before Akko went first try to try the spells or felt confident that she could do it on the first try, the end result was the class exploding or any other disaster, ending in teacher scolding, annoying looks from her teammates and as she should never missing the criticism of Diana, who were not as strong as at the beginning but that equally bothered him and at the same time hurt.

With the arrival of Professor Croix, Akko feels more animated by what she had heard from Croix herself, that she met Chariot, making her classes more enjoyable (besides that Croix had saved Akko conveniently in 2 opportunities) just for the fact that Croix met Chariot and that Croix wants to know about the bright stick. So she is friendly with Akko, only to hide her true intentions that Akko does not know. Another mask that Professor Croix uses

This was with her, but with the other teachers that happened? With Finnelan it was always the same, scolding and scolding, without results, with the teacher Nelson Akko insisted and insisted on flying, even going to throw himself with her broom from the tower where the philosopher's stone is only to look like a kamikaze airplane going straight to an aircraft carrier, which leads to it ending in 3 different ways, the first is that it ended up being saved by Professor Nelson, by Diana or that plainly crashed into the ground, that was already common.

The problem begins when in the last classes she begins to distrust more about herself, she did not show it publicly but inside she thought a lot about what was about to happen, for example, in the class of Professor Badcock, she starts talking about Various ancient spells on which the first civilizations were based, but translated and readable, Akko in that class did not raise her hand even once to ask about something she did not understand or to answer the badcock questions, at the time she planned to do it Suddenly everything became dark for her, the color of the living room disappeared and everything turned into a very unpleasant gray, both the living room and the uniforms, notebooks, and even the skin color, everything turned into gray, the only thing that did not they changed color were the eyes of their fellow students, (Lotte, Sucy or anyone) that were still of their particular colors, but the uncomfortable was that all those eyes were watching Akko, or at least that's how it was imagined at the time, vulture eyes waiting for a corpse to eat, eyes that awaited the answer or doubt of Akko, only achieving so the value she had got to try to excel or to be able to know better about the subjects that she was studying, they end up dusting like dust that the wind took her, the adventures with Amanda and Constanze were a relax and the perfect way to forget that tiny fear that was starting to bother her, but lamenting her a lot. arrives at the 3rd and last problem.

Before Diana left Luna Nova because of the family problem she had (which was going to make the head of the Cavendish family) Akko was in the courtyard of the Luna nova, she saw the other little witches try the new devices that the teacher Croix provided them, doing magic with relative ease, Akko was seeing them with a very rare seriousness coming from her, one of the little witches manages to make a spell in which she could create a pretty large float that was made of cobwebs, something extremely beautiful that everyone enjoyed seeing, but for Akko ... It generated rage.

She sat on a bench formed a serious expression of discomfort and formed with her hands a fists that trembled from the frustration that she still could not do that, hard like 10 seconds like that until finally reacts, reacts of her trance to realize a thought that crossed her mind, a thought that at any moment of her short life she imagined to have, because it was something that did not identify her, that was bad, that she would never think so of anyone. She in her mind listens to the voice of his head to say "I hope that this coach breaks and that they fall towards the ground".

Akko flees the courtyard leaving the witches a little disoriented but they paid no attention to hers as it was normal for Akko to run from one side to the other for whatever reasons.

Akko could understand that these feelings that gave hers sometimes could be normal, all people have a defect that they try to hide, it can be envy or jealousy, humans are able to generate all kinds of reactions to something that can displease them or no, the detail is that all this made Akko a time bomb ready to explode, and not in a good way, in those 2 hours that thoughtful hard to analyze surprisingly those little details, seeing it as defects that can be ignored, with there was still a lot left for her to be a real witch, she would only take what had happened to her as bad experiences, just as she had done with Woodward when she proved if Akko could forget her past and ambitions, she would take it as an example to continue and never it would deviate to a negative sid

It was already 5 in the morning and Sucy and Lotte begin to wake up and prepare for another day in Luna Nova, the 2 are surprised that Akko was already awake and ready to start class so she sat in her bed and wait until her 2 best friends are ready to start. When the 3 girls leave their room they prepare for another day in Luna Nova, full of rewarding experiences and adventures that made the atmosphere spectacular. Akko focused in ignoring her defects that she had thought during those 2 hours and continued in her odyssey to be able to fulfill her goal. The time bomb only needed a spark and after lighting the wick ... you just had to wait a while for it to explode into the air and cause destruction in its path.


	3. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raw and hard reality

This is where the story begins

What an unpleasant situation Miss Kagari was in, on the roof of a building being subjected by the Croix machines while the Ursula teacher came to save her as a good cartoon superhero willing to sacrifice herself for what she most wants in her life.

It would not be the first time she did it if she remembered what had happened in the Wadangea tree, so it was time for Ursula to confront Croix once and for all by taking advantage of the rumblings of the street because of the violent demonstrations They were happening so that no one would realize what was going to happen next, a murder, a heart would die, an explosion.

There in that ceiling was when Croix put the countdown of the Akko pump, started the counter to sound and the load began to prepare, Croix knew that Akko was the main problem of her plan so she decided to take out her secret weapon, the reality

Achieving putting in a state of the back against the wall, Croix decides to insist that the teacher Ursula that at that time no longer hid her red hair and hence her identity, tell the truth.

With no escape Ursula decides to tell everything Akko at first does not believe it, I could keep saying that it was false, that everything is a lie and that nothing happened but the fact is done and although the more you repeat a lie soon becomes true, at some point you have to get out of the shell.

At that moment it is as if Chariot (who knows that Ursula is Chariot) would have pressed that big red button of destruction, that button that has specifications everywhere of not pressing it, never, NEVER DOING IT, and she presses it with a fist so strong that destroys the device where the button was causing a green light for the bomb to explode, it was easy.

Croix prepared the pump and when the counter reaches 0 it would only be missing someone pressing the red button and that someone unfortunately would have to be chariot for a few simple and hard words " I steal your magic".

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMM

The Kagari bomb ends up bursting in her heart, breaking it into millions of bits, turning from small red pieces into black bits that scatter on the floor like broken glass.

For Akko it was as if time stopped around her, it was as if the world changed and suddenly, she was alone in a dark void where she tried to analyze what she had just heard, but only what she heard was always the same phrase "believe is your magic".

That was the only thing she heard and out of nowhere the dark emptiness disappears and now appears again in the Chariot show, sitting in the front row with a horrified and disoriented face as she arrived there? Was it some trick of her brain? she fainted when she heard what Chariot said and why she was back on her show? Was it some spell that Croix threw that returned her here? So many doubts without answers, but Akko would stop thinking about reasons why she was there to see how a real nightmare came to life.

Chariot was a young girl mounted on the stage with the Shyni Rod, she bows and begins to suck the magic of the people present, a horrible show where akko would be the audience to enjoy this work.

Because she had to see this?, Removing the fact that Chariot's way of stealing magic is completely different from how Akko observed her in that crazy dream, if it can be called a dream, the great witch Chariot was shown as terrifying And evil with her usual smile but taking the magic of people as candy, Akko just stood petrified watching everything without being able to move, Akko just wanted to run, escape, escape this nightmare that became reality, for when she felt free in the sense that it was no longer a statue for the nerves but because it could move normally, Chariot transforms the Shyni Rod into the distorted Shyni Arc she had when she hit the moon with the difference that instead of aiming at the moon, this was pointing directly towards Akko, just to her heart.

What a complicated situation she was in, her own idol who was the inspiration to become a witch was the one who took away the magic and made her days in the academy a martyrdom, that was, run? escape from this reality and enter a fantasy where everything that had just happened was false? Reality was very raw for Akko.

Abandoned by what happened, without hope, moral, spirit or anything other than sadness and disappointment and a bright direct arrow towards her, she just ran.

With a loud scream that came from her lungs, so loud that she could run out of voice, little Akko ran out of the roof of that building, ran to where the earth came, ran aimlessly towards something, just wanted to be away from everyone, wanted get away from the disappointment that she had, overwhelmed her inside, ran to flee from the truth, ran to mourn, ran thinking that nothing she had done mattered and that only lost time, time that does not recover being in a school where they see her as a bad example of a student, a clown, an illusive and a non-magical lineage fool who only represented to the school the bad situation she was in, if Luna Nova was in better conditions, make sure that she does not They would have stopped even entering the door.

she just kept running.

When her legs did not stop for more because of fatigue and her body began to tremble , Akko fell to the snow, suddenly fell as if nothing on the snow and lasted a long time crying, crying and crying, she could feel cold running around her body freezing parts of Luna Nova's outfit, but she did not know, Akko was in a state where nothing mattered anymore, why? Because the things they said about the most important person, their idol, turned out to be true, "Chariot was a scam and did not represent magic as it should", the truth hit her, as if all the things said by her classmates and teachers were transformed in figures that got up and began to kick Akko as if it were a bar fight, negative thoughts that clouded her vision, even getting to slowly consider certain, certain words and phrases that were walking on her hitting her and entering her heart where there was a chariot statue, which was all the appreciation, admiration and love that she had on her, words and phrases that like drills collided against the statue destroying it little by little, words and phrases that destroyed that statue and with it. ... to Akko.


	4. Broken Dreams

Akko Hard a long time lying in the snow without saying a word, was tired, was tired of lies, tired of trying again and again a spell if successful, tired of being taken as a fool.

at that time that the frozen ground, she began to think about everything that I lived until now, since I arrived at Luna Nova, meeting Lotte and Sucy, then Diana and Amanda and so until meeting their small group of friends.

Met Ursula...

Then she remembered all the things she did in class, she remembered falling asleep in the magic history classes, making explosions in the Lukic classes, that was so common that she was told several times by the terrorist of affection and that caused her grace, she also recalled the classes of Nelson where most of the time it looked like a kamikaze plane directly against the ground or ended up flying as a ramshackle rocket and forgetting the great tutoring of the great Professor Ursula

she completely forgot her achievements with the shiny rod

caused grace.

But it's a sad time.

"Ursula," said Akko, almost without a voice, her eyes were almost closed

Akko reminded the teachers that they were annoyed with her because they spent that time they had to teach and she or did not pay attention or simply could not do it because of her lack of skill, that lack of skill that often earned the gaze of many students.

Looks cold and inconsiderate, mockery and contempt, many times were heard laughter mocking the failure that was Akko, if it was not Hannah or Barbara, was any other.

It was a difficult life, in classes mocking and misspelled facts, in addition to the scolding of teachers and Diana never missed, while in the breaks she was going to spend time with her 2 best friends to do any kind of adventure that can put them in trouble or maybe not even end up in trouble and ended all in laughter and hugs because she wanted too much to leave them.

Always those 2 pulling of darkness where she was now

That was her escape from her so bastard reality, spend free time with her friends or Professor Ursula and forget everything, forget that it is a failure in the magic, that the step that goes will never graduate, that is the clown of the school , that perhaps both teachers and students detest or denigrate it, in that empty cycle that is repeated day by day.

How could a little girl hold out so much? So much contempt, so much hypocrisy, so much rejection. Akko wondered several things in the mind. One of them was that if she was a man and entered the school where Andrew studies and was just as gross for the studies, the treatment received by the males would have been equal to that she receives Luna Nova? Males usually have that sense of brotherhood so the deal would be different, the teachers would be just as annoying so there would be no difference.

Another doubt that Akko was going to happen in Luna Nova if she left, leave, return to Japan to live a normal, boring life.

As their classmates would react, Lotte would not stop crying, Sucy would be depressed, the same green team, Diana and her minions sure would give them the same or even be glad of that, half school would be happy that the bastard without magic was gone , no more annoyances in classes, no more fights, no more explosions (although that perhaps would miss a little, more than anything for the face of horror of the Professor Lukic that gave a lot of laughter), no more Shiny Chariot.

"CHARIOT," said Akko in her mind already with her eyes closed.

-why.why.why. this happening-Akko said with tears and knots in the throat, the desire to mourn did not let her speak well.

This was unheard of coming from someone who always believed in herself and in her dreams

Already Akko began to see her dream as something silly and childish, and began to observe what was one of the reasons for rejection and mockery, as she could grasp something as powerful and sacred as magic to turn him into a show to brighten people , to cause laughter, joy and to keep people away from their worst problems.

Now she realized she always wanted to be a clown, there was no difference.

When I was going to grow up.

Then a spark occurred...

Within her, in her mind such as that time in the world of the Sucy, in the world of the Akko in particular in the central Office, everything was a chaos, well it was always a chaos but tidy, at least it made sense its desorder, but this time it was the madness , the Akko who worked and fulfilled certain functions, such as the Akko who liked to hug or the Akko that was always sleepy, examples of the thousands of Akko that lived in her head, WERE ALL OUT OF CONTROL.

Some fought, others cried and some tried to put order, but the emotional state in which the main Akko was not helpful for anything and what it did was to alter the rest of Akkos causing them to become crazy.

Suddenly in the central office of her head where she was sending orders, a Akko entered, was identical to the normal Akko that everyone knew, with the uniform of Luna Nova, but at the same time different. and menlancholic

That Akko began to walk to where the Central Command was, where all the thoughts and actions of Akko were directed, noticing 2 alarming things that frightened the other Akko and stopped doing what they were doing to watch her stunned.

The first one was her gaze, a cold look very similar to that of Diana but with the difference that in those eyes there was no soul, it was a dead sight, that only reflected the fatigue, pain and sadness that eats its interior,A look of rage that wants to end everything that is put in front,who wanted to end the falsehood and the lie, to end the false who gave her hand with her face I did not, a malignantly serious look.

And the other thing was that the Luna Nova uniform she was wearing was torn, broken, the skirt had several cuts as if knife, her jacket was full of dirt and was broken by several sides showing part of her skin which was noticed that she had also received blows. All those ripples and bruises was what I had to endure in Luna Nova every day and she hid, she was the Akko that was hidden and was the one who endured all personal problems.

The Akko of this moment

With every step she gave, she sent shivers to the rest of Akko and put them to tremble with fear because they had never seen anything so threatening.

In a few seconds they surrounded her in a circle, all the guards had annoying faces, some clenching their teeth and forming their hands in ready to fight fists, the mysterious Akko she flinched and observing around hers as the guards surrounded her and the rest of Akkos the They looked scared, but in what took a step forward, the guards took a step backwards, then the mysterious Akko realized that the guards feared hers too, so she seize the moment.

She stretched her arms and legs and prepared.

She closed her eyes and inhaled and exhaled several times.

She closed her fists and positioned himself.

She opened her eyes and showed her murderous gaze.

The Akko guards were thrown to lay down and arrest her but could not, one by one was beleaguered by the mysterious Akko, one by one was falling, blow after punch and kick after kick until there was no one, all fell to the ground sore.

The mysterious Akko continued on its path.

After long time of lack of control, the Akko gradually recovered their sanity and calmed down, but they were still afraid, afraid that they could do that mysterious Akko, so they were the one that could go to the center, where it housed the main Akko that eral the Place to where the mysterious Akko was directed, not without the same mysterious Akko it managed to deviate a little to a room where the fears are, among so many rooms referring to fears, was observing the of "sharp objects".

She enters and observes a lot of knives, razors, swords, it was like entering a butcher's shop but instead of hanging meat, they were deadly objects sharpened with each form more terrifying than the other, the mysterious Akko a very rare razor, very curved, with Skull logos and an x on the forehead, she grabbed that razor and left, went straight to her target, where the main was.

When the mysterious Akko manages to reach the center. She observes that it is a small house, that same house was where Akko came from, where she was born, had grown there, had been with her family.

The mysterious Akko gradually entered the house, would be as slow as possible the door to make no noise, after entering she observe the table in the room where she ate with her mom and dad, on the other side was a piece of furniture with a TV where it was watching TV obviously, in the background was the kitchen where mama towards her culinary skills, but that was not important, that Akko knew where to go, so went up the stairs as her house was 2 floors and went straight to where

As she enter she observe everything, there was the main Akko sitting on the edge of the bed with a robe, as if it were an angel sitting on the edge of the bed with a soulless look towards the ground, a Akko in the outfit of shiny Chariot trying to console her to leave that sad mood and recover , to make hers happy as she was recently and to believe again, but even if she danced, sang and said a thousand and one things, there was no change, the main Akko remained without changing its state.

Akko's room was like a whirlwind, everything floated, nothing had order, some things were deformed and others were corrupted, something very noticeable was that in the room of Akko was plagued with Chariot objects, but these were atrophied and dirty, some They burned but the fire did not finish to burn, they remained to set fire to , behind the bed of the main Akko was a great poster of Chariot torn in half, Alcor the dummy was not anywhere, the clothes floats.

It was chaos

The mysterious Akko with a serious look and decided was walking to where was the Akko disguised as chariot with the dagger in hand, the Akko disguised as chariot without noticing the new guest, began to feel a burning in the stomach, To want to see because it was that I felt that burning, she opened her eyes as a great dishes, she stop trying to console the main Akko and grabbed the stomach to cover the wound where red liquid sprouted

Falling to the ground from the bed where she was, the main Akko with her depressed and cold face is left watching as the Akko disguised Writhes and tries to escape, sobbing and asking for some help.

The mysterious Akko made hers a very strong cut in the stomach

The mysterious Akko walks little by little until reaching face to face with the main one, and this what it does is to give a strong slap to the main one that makes it manage to get out of that trance where it was.

-!REACT¡-Scream the mysterious Akko with great force, her serious look was not leaving as she turned and return where she live, not without first kicking the Akko disguised as Chariot that continued to crawl on the ground.

In the end the mysterious Akko leaves the scene and observes the rest of Akkos who wanted to see what she wanted to do, just to see a Akko crawling on the ground asking for help with a wound in the stomach, as Akkos were going to help her , to cure her, but a cry stopped them.

-STOP- said the mysterious Akko before leaving.

-she does not deserve it, leave it like this, she will not be useful to us-and as cold as she said it was.

Said and done they left it on the ground, they left it to seal their destiny, without support, without hope, the Akko disguised as Chariot perished without more or less.

Suddenly an alarm sounds, the alarm that the original Akko was going to wake up, How to wake up?

Just as Akko fell into the snow and began to remember the things of Luna Nova, she did not realize that the cold that was beating her, was slowly sleeping until she fell asleep with a layer of snow on top.

What they did the Akko in the world of the Akko was to begin to move and work to return to make this machine start again, while the main Akko that was with the clothes of Angel even in her bed, thoughtful by what happened , I breathe and get up, react and give the green light to wake up.

PUM

Akko slowly opens the eyes looking only white, she tries to move her arms but it costs, has several layers of snow on top that do not let her get up, it hurts to try to move and surprisingly has no burns by the cold, her face was full of road Of frozen tears that became stalagmites attached to her face, her clothes in some parts was half frozen and it seems that it would break, little by little opens her small eyes.

Akko manages to get up, getting rid of those layers of snow that has over little by little, it does slowly by the cold that runs through her veins that makes it difficult to move, begins to move her hands and fingers opening and closing her fists,she managed to stretch her legs a little and in a few minutes was like new , it was quite resistant to cold or at least her body gave her last effort, but while her body was comfortable with the cold, her face, her little face was tired,Akko's gaze was of fatigue, of heaviness, of wanting to end this whole damn day and start another.

she was tired of being taken as an idiot, brute, stupid, she was sick of being lied to, she was sick of the hypocrisy of Luna Nova, she was so sick of everything that she forget for a moment the most precious that she had and that surely never or almost never leave , her friends who were desperate for her disappearance were looking for her there and here, They were extremely concerned about the state of their great friend, terrified that something would happen to hers or worse, to leave Luna Nova.

Akko was not clear about her thoughts, she dont think, only saw Luna Nova in the distance.

Or so she thought

So hard for a long time observing, as if her brain was restarting, until she reacted and decided to walk to a nearby bench and there rest, Akko when sitting was thoughtful, everything happened today affection much, today would not be a good day , would not be a good future for her or for the magic and much less the world, Akko exchange some things that would make people to see otherwise not so pleasant, the girl became an adult,

While in the world of Akko...

They threw into a hole that had no end to the Akko disguised as Chariot, the poor did not survive

there perished the love and admiration for Chariot


	5. Rescue Team

Rescue Team  
Lotte and Sucy were in the room of their respective team,had heard and were aware of what was happening in the city for the football match, as the demonstrations became conflicts between protesters and police, chaos was raging in the streets,destruction of stores ,mass fights, looting, and even the inclusion of the army toward the situation was very dangerous for anyone thus the teachers did not leave anyone out of Luna Nova.

Lotte and Sucy were upset and worried because they knew what was happening and Akko was not with them, where could she have gone? She had received a message from Andrew to be able to see herself in the city, but they did not know why Andrew wanted to see her, the problem was not that, the problem was that the city was in chaos and she had not returned, Lotte was very nervous and trembling to imagine the worst that could happen to her in such a dangerous place. Sucy was lightly even though deep down she was also very worried.

-Where you will be idiot- Sucy said to himself in her mind as she started to look at the ceiling or try to calm down a Lotte

It was then when Diana enters the room and asks for Akko, when she sees that Akko is not at school she decides to ask Professor Ursula if something had to do since Diana already knew that Ursula was Chariot, so she decides to go with Lotte and Sucy to Chariot's room to ask him a few questions.

When they arrive at Professor Ursula's room, Diana tells them to go in alone and not to worry. When Diana goes in and closes the door, Sucy takes a few steps back and begins to console Lotte, who although she felt confident in the words of Diana, just did not feel well at all.

Diana when entering Ursula's room, observes the teacher sitting in a chair looking down at the floor with a depressed look and her hands were on her knees forming the fists of shame that has what had happened with Akko and the disappointment that she had about herself for not being able to bring her back and leave her alone

-Teacher Ursula? - Diana said when entering the room

-oh, hi Diana how are you, have a seat- says Ursula while trying to put a forced smile and offers a chair to Diana so that she feels.

\- Did you know where Akko can be found? She is not in the academy and I am worried about her safety, especially because of what is happening in the city - says Diana going straight to the point.

-I, I, and-o, because I have no ide-a-idea - you could see the nervousness in her voice since she knew that what she said was a lie and that all this was her fault.

-Well, teacher, I took the light dare to study a little about the students of the school in addition to the history and registration of teachers and I realized that-  
Chariot, already fall like fly, had already discovered its facade.

\- That there was no student or teacher in the records with the name of Ursula ... Or should I say ... Chariot-

Chariot swallowed saliva, and that saliva fell like an anvil to her stomach.  
-Chariot, is there any information about Akko's whereabouts? - Diana said, finishing up with Chariot, now that there is no escape, she has no choice but to tell the truth about everything that happened on that roof of that building.

Diana, listening to each of Chariot's words about what happened, was perplexed for a few seconds, after she returned to herself, she decided that if Chariot, her great idol and symbol of admiration, was not going to move to recover one or perhaps her biggest fan of the situation she was in, because she was going to do it.

She took a few steps toward the door but not before saying a few crude words.

-I am not disappointed by what you were in the past, I am disappointed in how you are at this moment- and just as she said it, she left the room heading towards the outskirts of Luna Nova, on the way to bring back the person who had achieved something that nobody had been able to do in her, recover that granite of happiness and love that she had not felt since her mother had abandoned her, recover the fascination that she has over the magic that she had lost and principal, recovered that confidence that I had no one for fear they would take advantage of her in that aristocratic world so cruel and coarse.

In the room of the red team was preparing a rescue group, a group of heroines who were going to rescue their beloved princess from the clutches of darkness, all the green team, Lotte along with Sucy and of course Diana who was the that would coordinate the actions.

Already in the outskirts of Luna Nova and with brooms ready and ready to start in the cold, the 8 witches left and began to sail the sky like fighter planes looking for their objective to destroy it, but in this case it was to rescue it.

That the biggest priority they had, they did not care about the scolding of a teacher for these out of school when the order was to stay in the room until further notice, they did not mind enduring cold, did not care about fatigue, only Akko mattered.

In other side

Akko is able to sit on a stool that I just in her first days in Luna Nova had also sat down to rest her legs that she no longer felt while trying to clear her mind of any negative thoughts that might come, which was already more than obvious that they did not leave her alone and that little by little they made her sink deeper into her misery.

But it was impossible, her heart was shattered, her soul had been hit, the accumulated frustration she had felt since joining Luna Nova had been freed and corrupted every bit of her small body, something had to be sure and that is that ako from now on it would no longer be the same innocent girl with good feelings that everyone knew, there was a bit of malice and malice inside her soul that of being a perfect blue, in some parts it was observed that that blue was darkened, it was the evil, hopelessness, hatred that had joined her, obviously not change it and would happen to make an emo if not now she was clearer of things and the world around her, and would think twice about trusting someone, in a few words, Akko became a bit Diana and although those changes were minuscule, they would be quite noticeable.

Her thoughts at the beginning were just voices she heard but did not recognize, those voices laughed, laughed with all their enthusiasm, laughed so hard that they made the hatred hurt, Akko closed her eyes and her ears covered strong as she could to not hear them but it was impossible because those laughs were heard in her head.

Akko imagined the laughter, they were laughing at her, making fun of her.

For a moment, Akko thought about what her return to Luna Nova would be like, what would her deal be like now that she knew that Chariot was a lie, her companions would no longer see her as a child? How would her closest friends react when she saw that Akko no longer loves her idol and that maybe this is why she hates magic? That and among other things clouded her mind causing her to imagine answers to her own unknowns that probably would not be correct, but that the state that she had for this moment, made the simple action of breathing painful and boring.

\- Miss Kagari - is heard far away, in a vacuum, little by little the voice becomes louder

\- Miss Kagari - repeated constantly but could not get Akko to stop concentrating on her various ideas and questions ... Until ...

\- ¡MISS KAGARI¡-

-AHHHHHHHH- makes Akko who was hunchbacked on that stool suddenly jumped out of the scare and began to sweat cold making her out of his trance.

When that happens she observes that this is like a trial, she was in the middle of a round room where there were several very high seats that made the girl was small compared to the seats, in front of her all the teachers were sitting Luna Nova along with director Holbrook who managed to stand out from all the teachers because she was a bit ahead of the rest

When Akko recognized each teacher present, she noticed that they were on very high thrones.

Suddenly lights turn on some reflectors or it seems and focus on each of Akko's friends, all were sitting on wooden chairs that formed a circle around Akko, each has a displeased expression to see her Brown-haired girl, disgust, allergy, sadness, but mainly what conveys their looks is disappointment.  
Disappointment that Akko has fallen so low, has been defeated by the truth and can not get up as she had to, the girl who was always happy and looking to give a smile to all now was in the last, the girl who had that fulfilling a dream of wanting to be a witch now did not want to know anything about magic, that is not the Atsuko Kagari they know.

For all of them Akko represented a lot ... and that this as it is at this moment, disappoints ... and more when her friends know that the Akko that they love so much will no longer be the same.

Or at least that's what Akko thinks as she trembles on the nerves and her eyes begin to drop tears in cascading glances.

Sucy, Lotte, Amanda, Jaminska, Constanze and Diana, even Diana saw her with her typical cold stare.

Akko knelt and covers her face with shame, shame that she felt because she thought she had let her friends down, shame to think that all this inspiration, never give up and that you always have to make an effort that in the end the success is achieved, it was a lie, it was pure charlatanism of an inept woman who tries to deflect the opinions of what she really is, a failure, a fool, a liar.

As lying as Chariot.

Akko felt the shame of Chariot running through her veins as she continues to cry.

The laughter returns and floods the room filling it with an incessant noise that can torment anyone and for poor Akko were the same laughs of mockery towards her.

In a moment Diana gets up from the chair and decides to leave the room, when Akko realizes that Diana is leaving the room, she tries to scream at her so that he would not abandon her but before she could say anything with that red face of so much that she cry and then her throat began to ache from the above.

Principal Holbrook yells at Akko.

\- Miss Kagari, you have until tomorrow to collect your things and leave this school-

And like a stone, those words fell right on her head.

And so in a snap finger the room was gone, the teachers had left as the friends of Akko and the deafening laughter had ceased. Leaving Akko in a long corridor like the ones in Luna Nova, a completely empty corridor in which there were no windows or ornaments or anything.

A white hall

Even Akko trembled.

There was only one thing that was there besides the brown-haired girl, that thing was a blond-haired girl who looked down at the floor, who had the Luna Nova costume that has her respective witch hat, which had happened with Akko a great variety of events since she entered.

Diana Cavendish was the person in front of her with an annoyed look that pointed towards Akko as if she were in a sniper's sight with her eyes half closed.

Akko, who was still kneeling, slowly gets up with a shaker until she manages to stand up, she hugs herself and holds her hands several times while her eyes go to several sides to avoid seeing her face.

She was afraid of the person in front of her.

Akko to be able to get rid of that fear and nervousness, stress, sadness and melancholy that brought decided to arm himself with courage and ask for help to the person who has in front, she thought that Diana would give her support at this time so with a smile that no It was a smile, she managed to pronounce his name with great difficulty  
Di-di-dia-Diana ...- but when she named her, she answered.

-You should be ashamed, want to show magic just for fun- she said coldly.

And after she said it, she do not stop

-The magic is sacred, use it to brag is a very stupid idea and should never have been conceived-

Akko was confused and hurt, because Diana started screwing at her, now that she had done, because she did not help her? Because she repeats the same scolding from a few days ago.

-You are not even able to keep up with our classes, your meddling will only make the problem worse. You always act before thinking, you should realize that you always involve other people and cause them problems. If you keep doing that even your friends will end up getting tired of you! - Miss Cavendish said forcefully.

Friends, friends who had disappointed and got tired of their stupidities and because of that they showed those looks when they were gathered in a circle, They were all tired of it.

What she was saying was blow after blow to the body and soul of Akko who once thought that she could make Diana help her, the only thing she did was to repeat the criticisms she had already told him, but the difference this time was with all the evil of the world

\- You get upset and lose interest as soon as things do not go as you want. You just imitate Chariot but you do not know anything about the history and tradition of magic. You have no right to study here!-

-I ALREADY KNOW THAT- Akko replies with her defeated face, trembling with the anger that now had.

-I KNOW THAT I SHOULD NOT STUDY HERE, I ONLY ASK YOU TO HELP ME, PLEASE-Akko shouted looking at the ground filling with more anger and more when Diana did not move a finger in her support.

Akko was furious and felt miserable.

Furious because they repeated the words that had hit her so hard of the person who managed to make a change in her, that she thought could advise her, that she thought that she could help her when she needed it most, that she thought that she could be her friend.

Unfortunate that Diana treated her like that, with that scorn and resentment, that perhaps she had hatred for how happy she was now or because she always had company that did not leave her alone in her worst moments, that maybe she never accepted her for being of non-magical lineage, that maybe her experience with her was a lie, a mask that Diana took advantage of Akko to solve her family problem when she saw what Akko was capable of doing ?, because this day could not end now ?.

\- Until when you are going to mature and realize that you are only a foolish fan of magic - Diana said while taking step by step to get closer to Akko

-Why do not you do us all a favor and leave school? Believe me you do yourself good with that-

Akko standing upright and looking at the floor she responds.

-Diana ... I thought we were friends ...-

-I'll never be friends with a commoner like you, I have a last name to keep and just think that I'll be at least 5 seconds with a fool that all she does is make a mess at school, I'd rather be bitten 50 my aunt's snakes to spend those 5 seconds with a clown like you- said Diana being already 2 steps away from Akko.

-Diana ... you hate me? - Akko said without lifting her eyes from the ground and with a very cold tone, almost dead.

-I hate the idiots who leave sorcery bad, so if

"I HATE YOU"

-Diana ...- Akko said with all the sincerity and innocence she could, because in the next seconds she would lose everything.

-Diana .. help me ... it's Akko-

-I know it's you and I'm not going to help you, ¡FACE ON IT LIKE A MATURE LITTLE GIRL WHO'S A GIRL DUMB¡-

-I hate you- Akko said in a dead voice

-Hmppp? What did you say? - Diana said with a raised eyebrow but without leaving his serious look.

-repeat it silly, do not listen.

-Don't call me a fool- Akko said that she began to form fists with a lot of force, so much that they made her veins

-I just say what I see, a silly, stupid...

 

¡I HATE YOU! - Akko said with all her strength, her face expressed that she was very angry, she was like a dog with rage, with a face that she wanted to destroy Diana

THE HATE I HATE YOU I HATE YOU-Akko shouted lungily making the Cavendish girl to be alarmed but not to leave her expression of seriousness and composure, on the other hand Akko was very upset, her eyes were fixed on Diana and something happened that nobody expected What did the brown-haired girl do.

In her fit of rages he throws both her hands directly at Diana's neck and with great strength and determination in what she wanted to do.

She grabs her neck and begins to strangle her.

I HATE HATE YOU I HATE YOU" was the only thing that Akko shouted while her hands lifted Diana and left her short of breathless giving her a tremendous pain in the neck.

So much force that Akko had in her hands made the target neck thunder, to a point of almost breaking it

Until something hit her back and manages to pierce the brown-haired girl who immediately releases Diana.

Akko is wide-eyed as she feels pain in her body, she slowly lowers his head with a look of fear only to observe the arrow that Chariot had thrown straight at her heart in that representation of his head of his show.

The arrow from which she was escaping at that moment.

The difference is that she was not in Japan anymore in her show, but in a black environment, totally black, Diana was no longer there, the hall was no longer there.

Akko remained motionless, petrified, her dead gaze remained prostrate on the point of the arrow that had crossed her right where her heart is, her wide-eyed eyes along with her expression of fear kept looking at the arrow, no longer There was nothing to do.

-Akko?-

Since it could be done? Accept only that she had lost that vision of that fake Diana managed to defeat and that for that fake Diana has managed to get out the worst of Akko? All that frustration that had kept dominated her?

"-Akko-

Accept that she had disappointed her friends that she loved so much? accept that you will never be a witch?

-¡AKKO¡-

Accept that Chariot was a lie.

"-¡AKKOOOOO¡-

-AHHHHH- Akko manages to leave her trance of thoughts to observe.  
Observe of all the people who could live in this world, the person who hates most because of their state of mind that changed their perception of people.

Totally wrong perception

The person that Akko thought could be her friend, that they could help each other, that they could believe in magic the that everything was a lie offered by the most false person who has stepped on this world. All this was in the wrong opinion of Akko on her.

Diana Cavendish was in front of her with a worried expression to see Akko all depressed and covered in snow, she would be the one that would bring Akko back to the academy, it would be her heroine because of how much she had helped her, but for Akko she it was just a fake.

-you ...- Akko said with a little voice and a serious look at Diana  
This outcome is just going to start


	6. Magic

Diana is on her crusade to rescue Akko, flying on her broom at a slow pace to see the surroundings well to be able to see it more easily, after a while, it pays off since she manages to see Akko sitting on a bench with a pale and sad expression looking at the ground with snow on her head

-Akko-says Diana managing to park on the ground as fast as she could and going straight to Akko.

When she came to see her, her clothes became shit, her hair was covered with snow to such an extent that in some sides of her hair they were frozen and her eyes did not help the scene either.

Empty look.

Diana called Akko several times to react, since she did not seem to have noticed that there was a person in front of her, she was still looking at the ground like a zombie, so Diana grabbing her by the shoulder gives a loud cry that makes her finally react

-Akko ... how are you? Are you okay? - Diana says worried about the girl, it was rare to see her so worried about Akko, so the brown-haired girl already knew where the threads were going.

-you- Akko said dry in life.

-Akko let's get out of here, we have to go somewhere better- Diana says as she tries to hug Akko to help her get up because she thought she would be weak because of the cold.

-I do not want to- says Akko and with her hands she takes away Diana's hug.

-Hey? Come on Akko, what happens to you, come with me- Diana continued insisting But Akko more prostrates in the bank.

-Akko ... you're going to come with me by the good way or the bad way-Diana said in a serious tone that already indicated problems for Akko, who immediately began to remember all the fantasy that went through her head in that white hall, that hall where she was betrayed for the second time in a day, that hallway where the truth was told on her face, that hall where akko showed her hidden face, the one that nobody had seen and that if it appeared again would be regrettable for anyone.

But Akko was already tired and did not want to go through the same thing because she thought it was not her anymore, she was afraid of it, she was afraid of the fact that she would no longer know how to react to things, that she would react with ear, she was afraid that in some outburst of anger she might be able to hurt someone,and if she was able in that fantasy to hang Diana to the point of almost breaking her neck, she was capable of everything.

So trying to forget everything that happened, to forget that part of her that caused her dread and return to being as she was before, that happy girl,Se decides to get up from the bank and follow Diana.

Besides, she was already sick of the cold.

When Diana sees that Akko begins to cooperate, she decides to close her eyes and give him a confident smile, that she should not fear, that now she will be in a better place, that she will be happy again, like Akko did in a house that night

-Let go Akko, I will take you to a better place-

Diana decides to take her to the nearest store, to give Akko the heat she needed because it was made of ice.

On the way, Akko was held by Diana's hand, a very strong grip as you could see that the strength she was doing was so much to grasp her hand was such that to release it would have to come a very sharp sword and cut her wrist. But that was not going to happen.

On the way, Akko began to have a mental fight, that fight was because she doubted Diana, she began to remember everything that happened in that corridor, what could that blond hair viper, that soulless girl who walks inside a empty shell. . That wretch that all she had done was talk rubbish about her, that she never supported her and always saw her as weak, poor, common, stupid ... fool ... stupid.

Akko hated being told that, just as Diana hated being called an aristocrat.

Her perception of reality again began to play with her, showing snakes that came from Diana's hand that were very similar to her aunt's snakes, she saw how those snakes moved and rolled in their arms, they squeezed tightly. while the serpents stuck out their tongues and made their typical rattlesnake noise.

And after wrapping completely in her arms the 3 snakes fit their sharp and perfect teeth in Akko's arm, this was done to give a message, and that message was that she could not escape from Diana, so she had to accompany her to where she outside.

kko who endured the imaginary pain prepared, she was clear that she could not escape to any part, she was clear that she was not going to escape anywhere, she was clear that she would not escape, she would face the situation, she would tell the truth to Diana, she would tell him what she felt, what she had kept since entering, she would vomit hatred on her, stab her rage on her face until it was unrecognizable, until she left nothing of her, until she rotted in her fourth in Luna Nova.

But all this murderous thought vanished when they entered a very peculiar place, it was the place of that man where she had gone with Lotte and Sucy, it was nice enough to go back there, especially since the moments she lived here with her friends were nice, the broom she try to tame in that competition of Professor Nelson, that box where were the dresses they used to go into Andrew's party and turn it into a tragicomic disaster.

Was nice.

But it did not take away the lost expression of here, it was like a zombie, she was dead.

Diana manages to make Akko sit down at a table for 2 people, most of all so that she can warm up, take advantage of it and give hers a cup of hot chocolate to activate, but Akko barely tastes it, remains stuck in her thoughts.

-You went cold, did not you? I was surprised to find you sitting there with this cold-says Diana worried, she could have given something because of the cold.

But Akko still does not react.

-the teacher Ursula told me about what happened with you and Chariot-

Akko gets a light bulb, again her mind begins to play jokes, the difference was that this time Akko was too tired to fight.

POV akko

So you know about Chariot Diana? Well ... it turned out to be all true somehow, everything they said about her, now I understand how you can not like Chariot when you now know the worst of her. Diana, I do not know what you're going to do, you're going to start criticizing insult me as you always do ?, You're going to start mocking me, because I was innocent? Are you going to start laughing in my face because of how silly I was to follow a fake? Just tell me what you want.

-Actually, there's something I want to show you Akko- Diana puts her hands inside her jacket and takes out something Akko never expected to see in her life, and less of someone like Diana

-A Chariot Premium card- I said seeing what Diana got out of her hand, what does she do with it? Where did she get that letter from? Diana liked Chariot? And if she liked it, why she always talk about pests of it, Diana can not be more false in life, how can something you like to end up like that? talking rubbish about that, not defending it, so are you with people? You grab and know a person and when you get mad you let him die on the road, so I decide to ask hers ...

why you have a card- I was confused, I did not know what to expect from anyone.

That's when Diana started telling me her story, it turned out that Diana was a fan of Chariot, as fanatical as I was, she tells me that as Chariot was problematic in the world of magic, Diana secretly collects her letters, Diana She was very afraid of the words, of what they said about her seeing Chariot.

I was really surprised that, I never imagined this, fear of words ... of course, since she belongs to a very important magical lineage would be very bad looking that a descendant of the nine witches was a fan of a person who left wrong the name of magic, that would be unacceptable.

-so I decided to go abroad with my mother's help so I could go to one of shows-

¡TRAVEL¡ You traveled to an unknown country to see her, you liked her so much and you spoke so badly of her in Luna Nova, you despised me every time I said her name in school, you said it was a fraud, that it was a pathetic show ... it had to affect the truth much like me so that you would change so emphatically.

I began to remember what Andrew told me once, how Diana could not use her magic before, she was so unlucky that she went abroad to see maybe one of the last Chariot shows that could be seen, just to stay Fascinated and at the same time stolen ... The show was amazing and I'm glad you liked it too, but how did you do to recover your magic?.

-what happened to us was an unfortunate accident, but the truth does not hurt for you because I am the living proof that you can recover the lost power-

I do not want your pity, I do not want you to give me anything, you do not know how I've felt since the first day I came to this school, you do not know how I feel when teachers and students discriminate against me because I'm from a non-magical lineage, you do not know what i always feels to be the object of ridicule at school, you do not know many things Diana ... I do not want to hear your superiority skills again, your arrogance, I do not want to listen to you as if you were superior to all the people around you, for bad luck you are.

Diana why are you doing this? You treated me like a nobody, a garbage, a fool and now you are sitting in front of me telling me your life and your difficult way to become a witch to make me feel better? That does not change the fact that I am a failure ... But why do you do it? It's a way to thank what I did for you at home, this is done as a way to go hand in hand, you never helped me in Luna Nova and you always considered me a pathetic nuisance, you basically wanted me to leave of the school to not leave it worse than it already was

 

I'm mistaken?

-I'm just like you Akko-

¡LIE¡, you yourself have said on previous occasions that we can not compare, just because we like the same does not mean we do not seem.

-I realized that I loved magic-

You love her ... you love her ... I do not, I do not want to know anything else about magic in my life, the only thing I appreciate is having met the friends I have and nothing more, because it's the only thing I have in this moment.

Do not do any spells, do not fly on my broom, do not know the old languages, and the worst of all is that my friends are going to keep moving forward while I stay behind, you can even graduate earlier than me, and .. Maybe ...

never see them again

¡EVERYTHING FOR THAT LIAR WITCH¡

-I convinced myself that I should grow up and forget it-

-Akko listen to me, I never liked you from the beginning-

I already know that.

-Only you talked about how much you loved Chariot and you were very bad at magic-

I hate Chariot and I hate magic.

-And in the studies you were even worse-

¡END ONCE!

-But you always managed to do what I could not, the truth is that I envied you, now that I think about it I think I made leave Luna Nova to be away from you, actually you were closer to Chariot than me-

YES ... was closer, close to a lie

You did everything because of envy

That's when Diana gave me her Premium letter, I did not know what to think, my mind went blank thinking about accepting it or not, I did not know if running or staying, was not clear in my thoughts.

\- "your magic is believing in your heart" - I said in a shy voice what the letter said

-I believe in your heart Akko, your magic is stronger than anyone's, so if I Diana Cavendish manages to recover my magic you atsuko Kagari can also do it-

Diana ... I have something to tell you, something that may not please you, but I do not really care, it's more, I'll do you a good thing what I'm going to do now.

I have changed my mind with many things in these few moments, I have noticed many things that I did not know before, I have realized the world around me, the people with whom I live and share, and even if nobody wants to, it will change many things in my life now, so I have to be clear with you, I have to stop stupid things, I have to stop being childish just like you stopped doing it, I have to say every bit of sand I have saved for a long time. ..

I'm sorry for what I'm going to say now.

END AKKO POV

-Diana ...- says Akko as she gets up from her chair.

-tell me akko- Diana says honestly, she really hopes that what she is doing will make Akko return to be as before.

-I really appreciate what you do, really ... I'm sorry for your story, how you forgot to chariot- says ako in a dull tone as she takes the chariot letter and she stares at it for a while.

-But I can not accept this- said akko with her tone off, but serious, something that puzzled Diana

-he? What happens akko? why you can not accept something that I am giving you from the deepest part of my being, this is a unique gift that I do not give to anybody- Diana was hurt by that response from Akko, deep down, she did not think of the rejection as an option, a rejection of ako who she knew she appreciated very much.

-why you can not accept it? What does not allow you to do it? ... Akko-diana said that to Akko looking her straight in the eyes while she tried to calm her feelings, tried to calm her sadness, her grief. Diana wanted to know why Akko did not accept something so precious to her, something that came from her heart.

Diana wanted to cry but could not.

She had to calm down, maintain serenity, she had to recover Akko.

-I really appreciate your gesture, this card is worth a lot Diana ... But the reason I can not accept it is-

Here is the new atsuko kagari

-because it's about someone I want to forget for the rest of my life- Akko says as she changes her behavior, her voice was not muffled, her face was not that of a girl who had been beaten by life, her composure was no longer of someone afflicted.

-I do not want to know about Chariot Diana, I do not want to know anything about the person who betrayed me, the person I entrusted all my life to reach my goals, the person I protected from the insults they made, the person who It made me know the world of magic and therefore ... the person ... ¡WHO TOOK ME EVERYTHING¡-

Akko's voice was strong, there was a lot of anger that was on her, that rage accumulated by the failures she had committed in her life, anger to believe blindly in people, anger at all the scorn she had received, the hypocrisy of the students and teachers of Luna Nova, anger because that person who loved so much was with her day and night living with her in school, anger because the person she loved so much and who also shared with her, was doing it by the mere made to amend her mistake, her big mistake.

Chariot towards that to be able to sleep peacefully, so that her soul is purified by the damage done, damage that affected many people, damage that affected Diana, that affected Akko.

Akko even started to think, that all Chariot did for her was just for the mere fact that she completed what she did not, freeing the magic, that's just why Chariot shared with Akko, just for that Chariot advised Akko whenever he could, only that's why Chariot showed himself as a mother to Akko, only for that reason Chariot was the light that illuminated the path that was filled with darkness for poor Akko.

That was the only reason, if she was not the one chosen and she was another incredulous girl, surely Chariot would have treated her as she did with Akko.

With the difference that surely Chariot had ignored Akko, she would have treated her as one of the others.

Everything was a lie.

-Akko ... what do you mean- for the first time Diana saw Akko behaving that way, had never seen her so upset with something or someone, that was a red alert for Diana, this was not working, she had to change of strategy.

So she decides to try to calm her down

-Akko breathes ... have the hot chocolate and calm down, have confidence that I'm here to help you- Diana sounded sincere, those were her true intentions, to help her.

But Akko did not observe him in the same way.

\- ¡I CAN NOT CALM DOWN DIANA, EVERYTHING WAS A LIE, A FAÇADE ... ALL THIS WAS A MOVIE WHERE I WAS THE CLOWN¡ - Suddenly Akko hits the table spilling the hot chocolate, her body trembled with rage and her desire to Running away increased.

-¡CHARIOT WAS A LIE, IT WAS ALWAYS A LIE, AND I LIKE DREAMER I ALWAYS BELIEVED IT, WAS BLINDED FOR BEING SOMEONE LIKE HER WITHOUT REALIZING THAT IT HAD IT TO THE FRONT, AND SHE DID TAKE ADVANTAGE OF THAT¡-

\- SHE TOOK ME MY MAGIC! - Akko says putting her hand on her chest and staring at Diana, Akko's face showed someone who was very hurt by the betrayal and at the same time someone annoying able to do anything.

-¡FOR ITS GUILT ALWAYS GOES BAD TO ME, I ALWAYS MAKE A DISASTER BECAUSE NOTHING IS DONE AND ALWAYS ENDING BEING THE JOKE OF THE LUNA NOVA¡-

WHY THAT IS WHAT I AM, A DAMN JOKE! - Another strong blow to the table that ends up knocking down the cups where the hot chocolate was to the ground causing the cup to break when falling, this causing the owner of the The store that was in his office after having served the chocolate, would leave his office to see such a scene.

-I AM THE CLOWN, THE USELESS, THE FOOL, THE STUPID, I AM ALL THE MISTAKES THAT CAN HAVE IN THIS WORLD, YOU THINK THAT THEY DO NOT HURT THE LAUGHTERS OF MY COMPANIONS WHO SHOULD GET SAYING WHEN I DO SOMETHING BAD- Akko could not contain the tears

\- ¿!DO YOU THINK THAT DOES NOT HURT THAT¡? –

\- ¿!DO YOU THINK THAT IT DOES NOT COME TO THE POINT OF DISCUSSING OF MYSELF, THAT MAYBE THIS WAS A LOSS OF TIME, THAT MAYBE IT WOULD NOT NEVER LAUNCH A SPELL¡? –

Diana was like a statue, the situation went out of control, ideas no longer occurred to her.

She was shocked to see Akko like that, how bad was she? At no time had she shown himself to feel this way, she always seemed happy, unperturbed, despite the fact that bad things always happen to hers ...

All this Akko was throwing it without brakes as if she wanted to vent, venting their problems, venting the betrayal, venting everything around her.

Akko in the background was unhappy

-¡FOR GUILT OF CHARIOT I CAN NOT RELEASE A SPELL, AND AS I AM A USEFUL ONE, I CAN NOT LEARN IT, SOMETIMES EVEN I WAS AFRAID TO TRY IT BECAUSE I ALREADY KNEW THE ANSWER!-

-!BUT I WAS BORN OF VALUE BECAUSE I THOUGHT THAT MAYBE IT WOULD BE DIFFERENT, THAT MAYBE I CAN DO IT AND LET THEM SURPRISED TO ALL THE PUPILS WHO BURIED AND LAUGH AND THE TEACHERS WHO DENIGRATE ME AND THINK THAT SHOULD NOT BE THERE¡-

-!BUT IN THE END THE RESULT IS THE SAME!-

Without giving Diana a second to say something to comfort her, Akko continued.

-!IM FED UP,TIRED OF EVERYTHING,I DO NOT WANT TO KNOW MORE ABOUT CHARIOT¡- then Akko grabs Diana's letter and puts it on her where she was standing was scared, she did not know what to expect from Akko while a feeling of guilt overpowered her

She felt guilty that maybe she could have prevented all this, maybe she had talked to the students of Luna Nova to stop mocking, maybe she had talked seriously with Hannah and Barbara to stop messing with Akko, maybe she had spoken with teachers to be more condescending with her.

But the feeling of guilt dominated her thinking that she knew that Akko had lost her magic, she had gone to her show in Japan and she also suffered that theft, but ... because she never thought that maybe Akko was also in that show and maybe it was the only one person from that country in school, maybe just maybe, she too had lost her magic ...

She never talk to a teacher or the director knowing that Akko was pretty bad at magic because maybe she needed a different treatment, why did not that happen to her ?, that Akko needs special classes, that Akko needs a lot more help than the rest needed ...

Ursula was already there ... But it was her personal decision to help her ...

But no.

She devoted herself to criticizing and omitting everything that happened to her.

The damage was done

-Diana ...- Akko calmed down after 3 minutes of uncontrol

just to throw a look a Diana that she will never forget in her life, and that would mark the birth of a new Akko.

-I do not want to know anything more about Chariot-

-I do not want to know anything else about magic anymore-

Diana was perplexed by the comment, it was already very bad, she wanted to cry, even knowing the problem of Akko she did not do something to help when she had time, she felt guilty of the evils of Akko, guilty of her sadness, guilty of her situation .

But what made her feel guilty the most and that maybe she would not let her sleep for many days, was Akko's comment "I do not want to know anything else about magic anymore".

Literal to Diana was watching Akko walk away to a black hole from which she would never return, she felt that she had lost, that her rescue mission had failed, that the dream of an innocent girl was destroyed, that Akko's heart black and dark.

And the worst was that unconsciously

She was pushing Akko into that black hole

Diana did not want that, Diana wanted to make Akko happy.

In her mind she said.

-NO, NO, NO, NO ... AKKO- while seeing in she imagination how Akko was absorbed by that black hole.

-but mainly- says Akko causing Diana to leave her thoughts.

managing to make Diana return to reality and observe the last seconds of the old Akko cracking like a glass.

With a threatening pose, a murderous look and with she arm stretched to point to target with she finger.

Akko said this.

-I do not want to know anything more about you- she said with a seriousness never heard before.

Diana could feel how from that finger could come a wave of energy that would burn her entire body until it melted. That last thing Akko said was like spears straight to Diana's body that ended up piercing her mercilessly. In short, it hurts.

Diana could not control herself anymore, she began to cry, to cry very loudly, a person who had become someone very special to her, now considered her a traitor, a fake, a liar, and at no time was she like that.

It was a sentimental blow so strong that no iron wall could stand ...

The person who made her reopen her heart, who believed again, who could be happy again, the person she might have given her heart to in the future had ripped it off and thrown it to the ground.

Diana was sad, she kept crying as she watched Akko step by step until he reached the door of the store.

The shop owner saw the situation prepared for anything, she was ready to intervene if this was going to get worse, even when Akko started screaming the gentleman in the store was about to do something because she really thought that Akko could hurt Diana, she could have hit her or something worse and that would not tolerate that in his store.

But she calmed down when he saw the brown-haired girl grab the doorknob to go where she wanted to go.

Akko before opening the door and finally escape everything, she tells Diana.

-Goodbye Diana-

And as a missile Akko shot out of the store, ran out into the street, into the forest, there would be lost forever.

-AKKO- Diana shouted trying to go after her, her tears fell like cataracts so it was hard to see where she was going, she would bring her back no matter what the cost.

But Akko was much quicker than Diana, there came a point when Diana was very tired and could not continue, her legs ached and she was already shaking from the cold.

She could not bring her back ... She lost ... She failed ...

She could not do anything

While Lotte and Sucy continued with the search, the girl in glasses see a figure that has the same facets as a certain witch known and that was going at great speed, she could not see well through the snow but it was easily distinguished that it was Akko who was running.

All the pain that Lotte felt dissipated like a bonfire on a cold night.

She could not contain the happiness pointing to Sucy that Akko came running to where they were.

Sucy sees her run and pulls out one of her muffled smiles that did not show much but in it she was known to be just as happy as Lotte.

But ... Sucy realizes something is wrong.

\- AKKO! - Lotte screams smiling, she was very happy to see her great friend again.

But Akko did not react and kept running.

Lotte as a girl excited to see her father or mother come home also starts running to hug Akko.

But what she received was not a hug but a push from Akko that pushed her aside causing Lotte to fall to the ground by the force of the push, and Akko kept running.

Lotte when she was on the floor opened her eyes wide and as if it were a lever of a doll all happiness had vanished, the fear caused by Akko at the time made her heart began to beat very quickly.

-Akko ...- Lotte said that she did not understand what had just happened, she did not understand why Akko did that if she wanted to show him love, affection, as she always did when she went through bad times, like Akko had done with her .

Akko was one of her best friends, she never discriminated against her or made fun of her and was always at her side to support her in her plans that always ended in trouble, most of the time.

Even Lotte came to defend her at the blue moon festival of Diana's comments.

Lotte was like a stone on the floor as she watched the brown-haired girl leave.

Akko kept running.

Sucy noticing that akko was behaving more dumb than normal, decides to reprimand her for the push she gave Lotte, "what the hell has this girl in her head, we are looking for you to come back and you do this"?

-Akko stupid look what you did- she said with her characteristic reluctance but with the strength to make Akko turn to see her straight in the eye.

Akko stops and watches sucy

-EH- Sucy shudders to see Akko's face, something that had never happened, was left with her mouth open for a while, even began to sweat cold.

-Akko ...- Sucy said before Akko stopped seeing her and started running again.

Akko kept running until she lost sight of her friends Lotte and Sucy, kept running until she lost herself in the forest.

Sucy after entering into reason, decides to go to pick up Lotte who was crying and she could not control herself.

Sucy ends up raising Lotte who was still crying and as she continued to cry, Sucy began to comfort her, giving her a very strong hug of affection that she had never shown with anyone.

Sucy watched Akko's face, she had never seen her so annoying, she narrowed eyes that conveyed hatred and repulsion left her stiff as a board, it was as if her soul had become corrupted, as if something in her had hit her so hard that she that she did not want to know anything about anyone.

Her look at seeing Sucy, look of rage, killer look, look that could dwarf anyone who comes to the front.

Sucy thinking what has just happened ends up hugging Lotte who had finally calmed down and told hers the following.

-Lotte-

\- ¿Yes Sucy? - said still hurt lotte.

-Something is wrong with Akko, something very bad-

Akko kept running to the forest, after reaching the forest she kept running, the Shiny Rod that had her hanging from her hip all this time began to shine, but she ignored him and kept running.

And she kept running

And she kept running

And she kept running

But if Akko kept running, who was going to free the great Triskelion? Who was going to look for the last word

WHO WAS GOING TO STOP THE MISSIL OF THE DESTRUCTION OF CROIX ?

Diana was not the chosen one so she would not have a chance against the missile.

What the future holds for magic, Luna Nova and the rest of humanity ..


	7. IM AKKO

I'm Akko

Akko POV

Ahhhh....

¿Where I am?

I don’t see anything ... everything is dark ... I don’t feel anything

I don’t feel my arms

I don’t feel my legs

But I can hear me

¿Hello?

¿I'm alone?...

¿Is there someone else here ...?

Diana...Chariot....Lotte...Sucy...Amanda

Ah? That background ... is a light ....

That light ... it's strange ...

Ah? The light is coming towards where I am, all the darkness disappears.

!LOTS OF LIGHT, SHUT OFF!

End Akko POV

After the light dissipates the darkness, it slowly begins to fade allowing Akko to open her eyes.

Awakening

-Where am I? - The brown-haired girl asks again, not realizing where she was.

Only until she can clearly observe everything that was around her.

-AHHHHHHHHH-Scream of shock when she realizing where she was, was a totally out of this world.

The place where Akko was was a path that seemed to be grass, it was very similar to the road where it was picked up by Andrew when she went to the Cavendish Manor,but there was a big difference, all the grass that should be green was white, the road was white, you could see some crops of wheat at the bottom that were also white, even the trees were white with the difference that these trees had black leaves.

-eh? ... What is this? -Akko was too confused, did not know how the hell had come here, but by chance of life she decides to look at the sky ... only to take an even bigger surprise.

-! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH¡ - the scream that hit was much stronger, so strong that you could hear in the distance.

¿WHAAAAAAAAAAAT? - Akko asks himself that mental question when observing a totally different sky, instead of being a blue sky loaded with clouds along with the sun or moon. It was the very universe that was on top of her, there were constellations, space gases and even planets that were totally unknown to the little girl ,It was simply an extremely beautiful visual spectacle.

The colors, the figures, everything was beautiful, they even wanted to mourn to see something so far from human reach and at the same time witness the beauty of the unknown.  
-guau, how nice-Akko said with bright crimson eyes when she saw all the colors and figures that were in the sky, it was as if there were a ceiling and that those figures and colors were simple ornaments that shine in the darkness that serve to entertain babies and small children.

Akko still was a little girl 

All this brought back some beautiful memories, memories of childhood, memories of Akko with her parents who took her and brought her to different places. memories with her parents who taught and guided her during her childhood, memories with her parents who protected her and who loved her in the depths of their beings.  
Akko could not contain the tears of remembering her parents, her love.

She missed them

But at the same time she could not contain the tears of shame, shame because they had placed so much faith for her to reach her dream, shame in telling them that this dream was something untiring, shame and dishonor to tell them that it was a waste of money and time. Shame and disgrace to know that she had broken her principles, SHAME AND DISHONOR FOR BEING A LYING.

Those thoughts did not leave her in peace for a second, the simple reality about Chariot still did not surpass her, it still hurt her, it was something quite strong.  
Her head began to show images, images of 2 people that were important for Akko but that for her now were the discord itself.  
Chariot and Diana ... it was the only thing Akko had in her head.

-Chariot ... Diana ...- Akko said returning to her melancholy state.

-Lotte ... Sucy ... Amanda ...- was naming one by one her friends with a brittle tone following her melancholic state  
State that made her remember a very important detail, her main mission.

-¡¿Ah!? Akko groans as she remembers everything that had happened, as was the reaction she had when she found out who Chariot was, what she did next, the coffee shop with Diana, the push she gave Lotte and finally the race she made in the direction of the forest.

Her intention was clear, she wanted to disappear.

-no ...- She began to cry for what she had done, as she had treated Diana who did everything possible to help her, how she had pushed Lotte to the ground because she was traversed in her way, as she looked at Sucy with all the deep hatred she had.

As always, she had done things wrong

Akko who was lying on the floor in a fetal position, did not stop crying, she was totally sorry for her actions, she wanted to come back and apologize, to return and embrace Diana, accept her letter, return the affection she conveyed, embrace Lotte, to show her how much she was grateful to her friend, to hug Sucy, who had to put up with her so much so that he would look at her like this ... Forgive Chariot.

Akko, while thinking about all the possibilities, did not realize that one of the trees near her leaves began to change color, from black to green.  
Someone was approaching.

A very strong energy was moving, going straight to that tree, its leaves whirling around the tree showing a great green aura of energy, Little by little, from that energy that came out of the whirlwind, one can see a figure, a tall female figure.

Akko was still lying on the floor but soon takes strength to get up, She had stopped crying when she noticed that something similar to a tornado was being produced from a nearby tree, so she called her attention and went to investigate.

The whirlwind was much stronger than before, causing the leaves to raise dust from the ground which made Akko not see what that figure was appearing.  
-agh ... I cannot see ...- she said while with her arms she covered her face, she did not want any garbage or earth from the ground to fall into her eyes.

After a while the whirlwind had finished, the tree was still white but all its leaves were green, even the leaves that had fallen on the ground were still green with the difference that green energy was radiating on the ground ... The figure was already remarkable.

-¿finished?- Akko wondered as she lowered her arms, with an innocent and confused look trying to see the female figure that was in front of her, so that when she realizes who she is, she gets a big scare.

-! AH! - akko shouts and jumps when she notices the figure who was in front of her, she was nothing more and nothing less than one of the old nine witches, the Woodward witch was in front of her, she was straight with her arms down holding her hands with a serious, serious look that penetrated Akko's crimson eyes, this was serious.

-Akko ...- said Woodward who was still staring at the girl with brown hair, while the girl looked with surprise and admiration at one of the legendary nine witches who helped form the school where she is, She was wide-eyed with emotion, I could not believe it.

-¿Woodward ...? - Akko said with joy to see her raw, never imagined seeing someone so important to the magic in front of her, it was cause for envy and celebration to witness the witch.

Akko after seeing it, as well as drooling from the impression and jumped from the excitement she had, note something strange, something was not right, ¿what does Woodward do here? ¿In this weird world where nothing makes sense?¿ Why only they are 2, no more people or something?. It was the thing the girl wondered as she calmed down breathing and exhaling.

Many doubts were formed in her head, questions she wanted to ask her about the world of magic, referring to her life, referring to this strange world, referring to why she woke up in this place and not in Luna Nova or its surroundings, referring to because she was here.

But Akko's brain lit up like a light bulb when an idea crossed her mind.

"Was not that Woodard was dead?" Akko asks after seeing her from all possible angles as if she were a detective .... This later she released another mental question, a question that would make her start to despair, begin to fear, start screaming for help, begin to break again.

"If Woodward is here in front of me in my own flesh ... And if she died a long time ago ... the reason why I'm in this strange world with a witch who died ... OH NO"  
-You noticed, no,- Woodward said calmly, not stopping staring at Akko.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- Akko hit the loudest scream that has hit in her entire existence to learn the sad truth ... she was no longer alive.

-! NONONONONONONONONONONO! - She kept saying while grabbing her hair in despair.

She had unfortunately left the world of the living to enter the world of the dead, something that fell like a bucket of cold water and that turned off all happiness that she carried in the moment.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- Akko not stop screaming as she wallowed on the floor spinning from side to side, her body was shaking with anguish, she kept clutching her hair, grabbed it and pulled so hard that it seemed like she wanted to tear it off, her eyes were turning red from the crying she had ... she was totally out of control.

Maybe a natural reaction to finding out about their current situation, people dont know how to react to that  
Woodward noticing that Akko had no control over herself, decides to send her a question about a pending responsibility that she had to fulfill.

-What happened with the mission that I entrusted to you Akko?- says Woodward speaking seriously with Akko, so serious Akko of the shot is formed as a military man in front of her, firm and straight.

After a while she begins to remember what her task was, to release the seal, but she only remembers everything before entering the forest, after entering she don’t remember if she tripped over some branch or lost or just kept running, she could not remember she had released the seal or not.

-hmmmmm ...- Akko was thoughtful and nervous, that look that proposed Woodward did not leave her alone, until a familiar name comes to mind.

-Chariot... Croix...-

-! AHHHHHH .... CROIX WAS DOING SOMETHING BAD! - said Akko as she began to sweat.

-but ... if I'm here ...s.s..so-she knew that she had died in the forest, either because she hit a tree and ended up stamping her face against the wood or falling on a stone causing her head to break, the result in worse or better measure was the same.

Akko had died and could not release the seal.

All because she could not accept reality.

All because she cannot stand the pain of revelation.

All because she could not control her negative thoughts.

All because she had stabbed Diana hand when she wanted her help.

Everything for nothing.

Akko realizing the reality ends up collapsing to the ground, and nothing could do, her face pale and finished, she could not return and therefore apologize for all the stupid things she did, she could not fulfill her mission, she could not to embrace the people she loved so much ... It's all over ...

While Akko stays stiff on the ground, Woodward decides that it was enough, so she goes back to making a whirlwind of leaves leaving her chosen one aside.  
Akko realizing that Woodward was leaving, decides to beg.

\- NO ... DO NOT LEAVE ME, HELP ME, HELP ME TO RETURN! - Akko shouted at Woodward looking for a bit of forgiveness about her failure.

\- LET ME RETURN, I WANT TO SEE AGAIN MY FRIENDS, I WANT TO BE ABLE TO DO THE THINGS WELL, I WANT TO APOLOGIZE EVERYTHING I DID! - She kept screaming ass he tried to approach the witch Woodward, but she could not because the whirlwind of leaves had reappearing by circling the tree again causing woodward to slowly fade without taking away the serious look Akko.

-! DO NOT LEAVE ME! - In a forceful impulse that grabs she jumps to be able to hug Woodward, although she could not see well through the dust she knew that the witch was in front of her so grabbing impulse with her legs, she jump forward.

But it falls to the ground because the moment that Akko jumps, Woodward had disappeared.

-no-It was the last thing she said before wallowing on the floor ...

After a while looking at nothing Akko was still lying on the floor in a fetal position, her eyes were dead and showed no sign of joy, it was as if that had disappeared ... everything had disappeared in her while hugging herself because it was the only thing she had left.

Suddenly a large shadow falls on her, as she saw that shadow was very annoying, she decides to settle down to face what it was or what that shadow was.

She never imagined that what made that annoying shadow was a humanoid being completely black, had no hair and only wore a kind of pants similar to a white farmer, his eyes as well as 3 were triangular and his Retina was similar to that of the reptiles, half around three meters, his hands were quite large plus he had 6 fingers in each hand and just on the right he had a rather simple scythe.

Akko thought that she must be a farmer because in the world where she was there were many fields of wheat, so she thought that all that wheat belonged to him.

Akko although she dont notice indices of impression or fear against him, inside it seemed amazing to be able to see such a strange being that during her life time she cannot see something similar or something so far from reality.

-Who are you? - Akko asks in a lifeless voice as she notices that the dark being in the other hand is carrying a thread of wheat that had apparently been cut by him.

The being responds by saying this.

-Not yet-while he said it his scythe began to shine with a purple color, causing the little wheat thread to levitate, taking it back to the field.

Replacing it on the ground

Akko did not understand what the being had told him.

"Not yet?" Akko wondered as the blinding light that had illuminated that dark path returned to blind Akko again.

-We're achieving it, keep it up-

-Let's not stop, continue-

\- WE ARE ACHIEVING.

"What are those screams?" Akko asked as she floated in an illuminated void where nothing was, nothing existed, nothing felt.

-! AHHHHH! - Akko screams getting up, apparently she was lying in something quite comfortable and although her eyesight was quite blurred, she could feel again her body, her arms, legs, her bowels ... Everything.

In the strange world she had not realized that she did not feel the force she made when jumping to where Woodward was and she did not realize she needed to breathe, in that world you do not feel anything because what lives there now is the soul, which Survives are the feelings and memories that will last for the rest of eternity.  
Although she could feel her body again, though obviously weak, that could not erase the smile she had.

SHE RETURNED  
Little by little her eyesight cleared until she could see where she was, she was in the infirmary of the school lying on one of the beds, she noticed that there were several white sheets that formed a square which revealed that they were, to say the least, Another way, other rooms, was noted by the sticks that passed through the room.

Akko was lying down with a smile of satisfaction to be able to be alive again, she breathe and exhale deeply while she saw the roof of the infirmary  
She had returned, but her happiness would not last as she again began to remember everything she had done so that now where she was, it was her mistake to be unable to control what made her now where she is.

Her face of satisfaction changed to a sleepy look towards her hands, when she saw them she noticed that she had covered them with a white gauze, her two hands to the point of not being able to move them, she managed to feel them but very little.

"Now what do I do?" Akko wondered in the silence of the infirmary, after having done so much damage that she has left now, she had disappointed her friends, disappointed Woodward and disappointed the world of magic by not releasing the seal and by letting himself Take her emotions that act unchecked causing her to lose control.

How she could fix all this now, how could I solve it?  
The answer was not clear, the solution was hard to find.

"I think I should not be here anymore" the girl wondered while she remained hunched looking at her little hands  
After all the disasters she had committed, the damage she had done to her friends, the respect lost by her classmates, the reproach received by her teachers and her failure in her mission ... Akko thought that perhaps already her time in Luna Nova ... it was over.

She had done enough then not to cause more problems to anyone else, the young brown-haired girl thought about going back home, to return to live their normal life as before.  
Thus she no longer had to endure contempt of the teachers, ridicule of the students and the eternal pain of having disappointed her friends.

But the detail was when she would do it and how she would do it. Would she leave the school with the excuse that she went to the town to buy materials? Would she leave with the excuse that she went to see Andrew?she would leave with the excuse of ... with what excuse would she leave school?  
Because it's better not to make things clear with everyone, decide everyone the truth ...

Hard thoughts that end when someone moves the curtain to observe, the person who enters can not be more unpleasant for Akko.  
-Finally wake up- Professor Finnelan sighs with her expression of characteristic bitterness as she goes to touch the girl to see how she is doing

"Seriously ... of all the people ..." Akko told himself mentally as she switched her depressed face to one of her typical characteristic pouts.

-You always know how to get the patience right? - Finnelan says as she puts her hand on Akko's forehead to see how she was doing, her tone was strange since she did not sound moody as always, this time she was honest and worried, worried about Akko .

"Finnelan is worried about me, now this is wrong," Akko told himself mentally as the light bulb went on.

How did they find her? How was she when they found her? What happened to Croix? What happened with Chariot ?.

She should not pass this opportunity

-ahhh ... Professor Finnelan- says Akko fearful since she knows Finnelan very well and the fear that this produces to the girl while the teacher puts her hand on the girl's forehead

-tell me Akko, you seem to be better ... uff that spell we used as it cost us but it seems to work- says and gives Akko a smile of confidence ... this is strange

-¿spell? - Akko asks bewildered by the expression of Finnelan who never imagined that this woman could smile, in spite of everything if she has a soul.  
Finnelan takes a deep breath and exhales because she is going to give Akko a long explanation.

Akko, when I went to check if all the students were in school, I noticed that your team, the green team and Diana were not so I decided to warn the director, after that Croix had a laboratory full of machines and that I just had Professor Ursula trapped ... I was totally disoriented ... I did not understand what was happening  
-So let me be alarmed, after seeing Croix fly with that giant machine together with Ursula trapped plus the events in the city, I decided that I had to bring all the students back to school- says Finnelan serene as always.

-I won’t going to lose any student- she says more calmly bringing a chill to Akko that ran all over her back.

-So I organized with the rest of the magical staff to look for them and help Ursula, luckily you were the first one we got, you were lying on the snow-covered ground and with a large part of your body frozen, when we went to check your pulse this I was extremely weak, so we started conjuring a series of very difficult healing spells to heal you, it cost us a lot because of the fact that every second that passed, you were closer to leaving-  
"wow ... the teachers worried about me ... they tried to save me ... they saved me ..." Akko could not believe it, she thought the teachers hated her so much for possessing a non-magical lineage and causing disasters everywhere that they would easily let her die and they would start looking for the people that are really important ... but she did not think it was important in this school ... until now.

The girl gets to exaggerate some things  
And as if it were the work of fate ... suddenly ... you came back, we had you in our hands, your body began to heal faster because your soul was not entering the hereafter, I'm really happy that we could save you ...- Finnelan says as she stares at Akko and puts one of her hands on the gauze that the girl has on her hands.

-Thanks ... for everything ...- Akko was extremely grateful for what happened, but she was more than impressed and happy that the teachers of Luna Nova cared to the point of saving her.

-Don't thank me Akko is my job as a teacher to ensure the lives of my students- Finnelan says it while getting up to leave the infirmary.

-By the way Professor Finnelan. Why do I have this gauze on my hands? - Akko asks before She leaves.

-You suffered burns from the cold to the point that almost your entire body was purple, we put that gauze on your hands because it was the most difficult to cure, and the worst was that it was not quite right ... but perhaps this same night is finished healing and you can move your hands and fingers again-  
Miss Kagari rests with this said Finnelan retires from the infirmary.

Akko lies on her bed thoughtfully, they really saved her life ... but at what price.

To continue living with the cold that eats the skin and strips the bones of dishonor and shame, to continue living the falsehood and hypocrisy of the masses, to continue living the repulsive and bitter lie that is the reality of the life of you can not always achieve what you want ...

Again ... she exaggerated

Akko would now have a lot of time to think about that, about what she would do now in her life ... but it will be for later.

Now it's time to rest satisfied that even the toughest teacher in the academy can have a friendly side after all.


End file.
